


Shorts

by Ambler



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambler/pseuds/Ambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk admires Jake from afar while in the heat of battle. At least until a victory kiss goes a bit farther than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, so I made it a bit tame to start out with. I'm sure a thousand stories on here are dedicated to Jake's shorts but I thought I would add my own to the mix. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!

“Move!”

Dirk jumped out of the way just in time. As he landed hard on his back, the giant skeletal claw of one of the un-protyped minions smashed down in the exact spot he had been standing only seconds before. If it weren’t for Jake’s warning, he would have been too preoccupied with the current monster he was engaging with, which undoubtedly wouldn’t have ended well.

He was slightly ashamed at his own lack of awareness, but got over it and stood again. Perhaps the mask was inhibiting his peripheral vision somewhat.

Or perhaps other things were currently distracting him.

He could hear bullets echoing in the distance, along with a rancorous verbal assault to accompany it. The completelyadorable accent that often graced Jake’s words added a slightly posh spin to the insults, but they were scathing nonetheless.

“I do hope you have better moves than that, old chum!” he bellowed, dodging a bony kick aimed at his head. The mask, which both of them were forced to wear due to the air quality being completely horrible, muffled his words a bit. That didn’t stop him from saying them, of course. “Come here and fight like a fucking monster! I’ve seen fish scarier than you back home!”

Dirk considered helping him. While it was entirely entertaining to watch him take on a surrounding of skeletal giants with little problem, those shorts were something awful for him to deal with. Jake had been insistent on using his double holsters. But in order to do that, he needed more leg exposure to fasten the straps more securely. And to have that, he needed shorts that were almost comical in appearance.

Almost. They would have been, were it not for the way they hugged that supple ass with all the conviction of a baby gorilla clinging to its mother. They were short, small, grey, denim, and incredibly hot. Lara Croft had nothing on Jake’s figure.

“Strider are you okay over there!?” Jake said, somewhat urgently. The respirator on his mask hissed as he called out.

Dirk jumped back into action, shaking the unclean thoughts from his mind. Fighting with a boner was going to be difficult, so he figured distracting himself now was better than dwelling on Jake’s pleasant features.

Like the way sweat would elegantly slip down the side of his face after a long battle. Or the was his bright green eyes would shine with mischief when Jake was thinking of something particularly adventurous. Or the way his lips turned pouty when Dirk would make him take breaks from his busy ass-handing schedule to eat and drink regularly. Yes, thinking of those things now would be stupid.

He cut into a giant skull right as Jake’s back was turned, saving him from a toothy bite that would have probably taken an arm. Jake fired off a few more rounds, Dirk a few more blows. When the brunet was unable to produce any more shots, he called out for cover and threw himself briefly against a wall. Dirk watched, fending off a few more imps, as Jake discarded the empty cartridge and plunged the butt of the gun down on one of the holster’s compartments, jamming the new ammo into the berretta. He repeated the process with the other, firing off the already loaded one to help Dirk with defense.

Damn he loved fighting together in person.

He could hear Jake’s masked breaths getting heavy as time went on. The skeletons dwindled, as did the fluorescent green daylight, and Dirk could feel his body informing him of its fatigue.

“Jake!” Dirk said, hearing the hiss from his own mask as it filtered the air for his speech. When emerald eyes fell on him, he gestured back to the tower where his apartment had appeared upon entry. Jake reluctantly nodded.

One last bullet signaled the clearing of yet another tomb, and they departed with their loot.

“My lord, these things get ridiculously hot,” Jake complained, fiddling with the edge of his mask. His was green, of course. Why wouldn’t it be.

“Hey man, don’t mess with that,” Dirk said quickly.

“I know, I know,” he sighed.

Dirk could remember the readings AR had sent him of the air quality. While it wasn’t immediately harmful, the effects long-term wouldn’t be pretty. Or so he assumed. Dirk had never studied up on what exactly prolonged exposure to krypton does to someone who isn’t Superman. Plus, the air felt almost as if it were too thick to actually take into his lungs, if his first experience were anything to go by. If Sawtooth hadn’t alchemized him a gas-mask beforehand, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to make one in time before passing out or suffocating to death. Sort of a stupid game construct, really. How was one supposed to anticipate the inability to breathe?

“Er…actually, what if I were to…just real quick?” Jake said tentatively.

Dirk looked over, raising an eyebrow. “Why would you do that?”

“Well golly mate, you just have to make me say it, don’t you?” he fussed with the hem of his jacket. “I’d rather prefer a victory smooch, if you had the time…”

Dirk laughed. For some reason, Jake’s dowdy speech was more charming than he would have thought it would be in person. Through a chat client, it sounded…dorky. Well, he was still dorky face-to-face, but charmingly so.

From his too-short shorts and his strange suit-jacket shirt, to the tiny white bowtie he wore with it, Jake was the essence of weird. Yet somehow, he pulled it off by simply being himself. That was what Dirk liked most about him, he figured. That Jake was simply one-hundred percent…Jake.

They had engaged in a long talk directly after their entry into the game, concerning the means of having done so. Jake was a bit upset at having been tricked into kissing a severed head, which was understandable. Dirk was rather upset at having to decapitate himself in the first place. He knew AR had planned it. Somehow, AR was at least partly responsible for the way he had been forced to enter them all at once. Whether it was their only option or not was what Dirk didn’t know. It was the uncertainty of what AR’s motivation had been that had him keeping his thoughts secret as of late. If AR had been trying to save them, or if he had been forcing Dirk to take action on ‘the Jake thing’. Somehow, making the only way for them to hook up being with gruesome dismemberment seemed a bit drastic and, unfortunately, psychotic for a mere machine to concoct. Dirk still didn’t know if he completely trusted AR anymore.

But then, it had sort of worked, if that’s what the Artificial Intelligence’s plan was. Jake had later conceded to having feelings of some sort, but “pushing me into them like that mate isn’t on!”

Dirk agreed, nodding silently. He felt, then, that his chances were ruined. But Jake’s next words had changed everything.

“I mean if you had just asked me for a kiss or something, I would have been more accepting! Not a complete snog mind, but something to start us off by! Why couldn’t we have done that first before I was forced to make out with your dead body?”

Dirk looked up, his glasses unable to shield him this time. He had taken them off temporarily to sort out things without AR’s interference for once.

“Did you wanna start over?” Dirk said then. Go big or go home, he guessed. “With me alive, this time?”

Jake had colored then, his cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink. Green eyes met his own orange ones. Then roamed over the rest of him, taking in his features for the first time, probably. He didn’t look particularly disappointed, which Dirk supposed was a good sign. He could say his own feelings were completely unchanged due to Jake’s charming features as well…

“Alright then,” he had said, nodding. Jake then leaned forward, and that was how it started.

“Alright,” Dirk said through his mask, returning to the present time again. He reached up, preparing himself for the lack of air by taking a great breath.

He saw Jake do the same, eagerly taking off his own and leaning forward. Shockingly, it was usually him who instigated the kissing. Dirk didn’t really like to feel like he was pushing Jake to do anything. However, if anything, it was almost the other way around.

To be fair, Dirk liked it a bit more than he was willing to admit.

He pulled off the flaming red mask and met Jake’s lips quickly, hoping not to waste their oxygen. Jake made a small noise, already releasing some of his air, and Dirk would have warned him if his own words wouldn’t do the same thing. Instead, he moved closer, making the kiss last since it was so rare on his own planet. That was yet another downside to the damn masks.

Jake probably thought he was being sneaky, but Dirk saw it from a mile off. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him still closer. The hands on his back slowly slid down to his ass, giving it a playful squeeze.

Admittedly, Dirk was still shocked at the steps Jake was willing to take each time they did this. He was quite frisky for a boy who had spent most of his life alone in a jungle. Well, perhaps that was the reason why, actually. Dirk knew from experience that physical intimacy was something one could get used to fast after a lifetime of deprivation.

He grunted, feeling Jake’s warm body press against him. Jake mumbled something, but seemed to think better of speaking just yet when their air was so limited. Dirk wished he could say how much he liked Jake’s overheated skin, which was so warm from their previous battle, and how it felt so good to be wanted like this by someone he had secretly pined after for so long. But he knew, even if he had the breath, he would never utter the words.

Dirk felt his own arms come around Jake’s shoulders, threading into that dark, unbelievably soft hair. It shouldn’t have been that soft for how much it stuck up in the front, or how perfectly it seemed to fall into place. And as he felt a tongue push past his lips, practiced in their assault by now, he felt his own reciprocate just as eagerly. He accidentally let a puff of breath out, silently chastising himself for doing so. Now he really didn’t want this to end.

He felt Jake’s teeth nibble at his bottom lip, and knew it was on. Dirk gripped tighter at the hair on the back of Jake’s head, making him nip harder. It happened like this sometimes. They would get worked up, then have to quit prematurely. Sometimes due to lack of air, sometimes out of embarrassment. Perhaps it was stupid to be ashamed of an erection obtained from a panting brunet being in front of him, but up until now Dirk had no experience with this shit. And then, he would be ashamed of being ashamed, knowing that he should be able to handle it like a man. Somehow, he just never made it past the necking phase, and it was sort of starting to piss him off.

AR: Come on, man. This is the most vanilla thing I’ve ever seen, and I’m you. I know the shit you watch.

AR: Should I pull up a file for motivation?

Dirk ignored the text flashing before his eyes and tried to concentrate on Jake instead. He moved over to Jake’s jawline, which was smooth and slightly angular, but perfect in every way. He nipped the soft skin there as Jake made another slight noise. Dirk could tell he always liked this. Apparently Jake had a thing for biting, because he always managed to find a way to put his own teeth to work as well…

Eventually, Dirk couldn’t take it anymore and had to pull away. He fumbled slightly with the mask, completely out of breath, and starting to see dark edges to his vision. When the filter was correctly over his face he breathed in the sweet oxygen, though bitterly at the expense of ceasing yet another great moment between them. Jake’s eyes through his own mask looked equally disappointed.

And there it was again. As they gasped for breath before each other, Dirk could feel the results of their make-out causing his jeans to grow slightly uncomfortable. It was Jake’s small noises that did it, he thought. Without those he might be able to survive one session without being completely mortified by the end.

Jake sat on the sill of one of the large windows in the tomb, strapping his mask back on slowly. He brought his feet up and leaned against the wall.

“Damn,” he said through the filter. Dirk could hear the smile in his voice, probably one of those sheepish grins that he sometimes used to get away with anything.

Looking down, Dirk noticed Jake’s shorts riding up with his position on the window’s edge. And that they seemed rather fuller than usual, directly beneath the zipper.

So it wasn’t just him, then.

Resolving himself like a Strider rightly should, Dirk gathered another breath and slipped off his own mask again. Jake looked up, seeming surprised. Probably because Dirk always found reasons to stop at this point. Not today. It was time to stop dicking around.

Or start, rather.

Jake lifted his own mask again in time for Dirk to stand between his legs. Jake was sitting at about waist height, so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. All he had to do was step forward and feel the warmth of Jake’s mouth again. He would never get tired of this, anyways.

Jake pushed forward slightly, and Dirk felt it then. Not that he had been in much doubt, but it certainly confirmed the fact that Jake was hard. He heard a groan as Jake probably realized the same thing about him.

He pressed more insistently then, from his seat at the window. Dirk took it as a sign and moved his own hips forward, feeling Jake’s hands find his ass once more. They pulled him in, grinding them together, making it not the slightest bit vague on what Jake was seeking. Dirk sighed, unable to help himself, and felt the last of his air leave him. He scrabbled for the mask that was pushed up atop his forehead, pulling it down and breaking their kiss once more. Jake growled agitatedly, doing the same with his own by reaching around Dirk’s shoulder.

They remained, however, connected by the hips.

“Don’t stop,” Jake said next to his ear, his mask hissing slightly with his exhale. Dirk tried not to acknowledge how much that pleading tone did to him.

He continued, somewhat reluctantly, not knowing how far they were really going with this. He couldn’t deny that it felt incredible. Jake seemed to be enjoying it too. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be mortifying with his lack of experience after all.

“Ah,” Jake breathed, clutching the back of his dark tank-top. The boy leaned back against the sill again, but pulled Dirk forward in order to not separate them. Dirk braced himself on his arms, grinding forward again with Jake’s movement.

He bucked up occasionally, clearly enjoying the ministrations. Dirk could feel the slow pleasure it was bringing him each time they pushed together. The friction it brought was surprising, since they were only touching each other through two layers of clothing. Humping each other like wild dogs should have been stupid and clumsy and completely juvenile. But somehow, it seemed even better than jacking off. Perhaps because it was with an equally warm, equally eager body below him to share in the excitement of getting off together.

Jake moaned then, actually able to express himself without having to conserve the air within his lungs. Dirk looked down at the raunchy display to be greeted with wide, innocent green eyes and an increasing bulge in too-short shorts. Yeah. That boy was anything _but_ innocent.

Dirk dropped his forehead to Jake’s shoulder, pushing harder against him in slight desperation. What was once a simple kiss had now turned into the slow grinding of hips. It was even overlooking a beautiful landscape. Jake was having his perfect teen-romance movie moment.

Jake’s hand carded through his blonde hair, his heavy breaths clearly audible. His occasional grunts and pleads for harder, more, faster, were causing Dirk to follow everything he said. He honestly didn’t know if he would have been able to not follow Jake’s orders now, which was a scary thought. He was under the spell of a panting, flushed brunet who was completely turning everything around.

“Ah, fuck,” Dirk said breathlessly, grinding harder against Jake’s jean-clad hard-on. He hummed, wishing he didn’t have the mask. He wanted to feel the other boy’s warm skin against his. Against his mouth. Between his teeth. He wanted to kiss Jake, but with the way he was breathing now, he wouldn’t last two seconds without the mask anyways. Having a huge boner for your best bro took a bit of effort to control when you were trying to get you both off.

But it seemed it didn’t matter much because Jake’s breath quickened, and then exploded into breathless mumbles. Dirk could feel him grip the back of his hair, the other hand on his shirt, and Jake’s thighs squeezed around his waist. He bucked up helplessly as he came, breathing hard.

Dirk was glad, because he was extremely close himself. Shamefully so for the, what, two minutes it had been?

He cursed again, grinding forward onto a slightly limp Jake English. The hand was still clenched in his hair, but the one on his shirt had slid down to rest lazily on his side instead. Jake was still breathing heavier than usual, but seemed to be slowing down. Dirk felt the opposite as the burning in his groin became too pleasurable to keep in any longer.

He moaned shamelessly, feeling his cock pulse with the best orgasm he had had up to date. It was sticky, it was warm, and it was within the confines of his pants. But it was because of Jake, and that made it awesome.

Finally Dirk slowed, breathing through the mask at a rate that it probably couldn’t keep up with. Was that why he was so light-headed, or was it because he had just creamed his pants like a twelve-year-old? The haze that filled his thoughts could have been from both, really, but he figured it was just his post-orgasmic state. Jake would have that effect on him, probably.

Jake and his damn shorts.


End file.
